Mi reflejo en el espejo
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Se me conoce como Saga de Géminis, muchos ven una parte de mi que me caracteriza como un caballero valiente y bondadoso. Pero nadie a logrado ver mas allá de todo eso, nadie distingue el otro lado de mi ser... el lado malvado del espejo de géminis que se esconde en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Especial Haloween.


Mi reflejo en el espejo.

 _Disclaimer:_ Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masami Kurumada.

 _Saga de géminis, el poderoso guardián de la tercera casa del zodiaco. Uno de los caballeros más poderosos de toda la orden dorada, o como muchos me conocen, como el respetado y bondadoso protector dela dios Athena, también de los más débiles.  
¿Bondadoso? ¿Protector?, eso es solo la mitad de quien soy en realidad, es solo una parte de mi alma la que mis ojos dejan ver a simple vista.  
Cada vez que voy a misiones en el pequeño pueblos cerca del santuario, todas las personas me alaban con un respeto y admiración que no sería tan digno de un caballero, sino digno de un dios.  
El cariño de los niños, la formalidad de los aldeanos y el sentimiento de grandeza; es algo excesivamente adictivo. Aunque para serle fiel a la verdad, debo decir que sentir ese poder de dioses recorrer mi cuerpo era algo que me gustaba demasiado, y que hoy en día me sigue gustando. Tal vez sea tanto lo que me gusta el poder, que poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, se fue volviendo como una droga inyectada en mis venas._

—Señor Saga usted es muy poderoso y fuerte — _esto decían los niños y las niñas más pequeños al veme pasar por los caminos de Rodorio. Me parecía algo enternecedor verlos admirarme por mi deber de caballero._

—Oiga señor, ¿cree que algún día podre ser como usted? — _otras personas me hacían preguntas como esta. A mi parecer, era maravilloso que hubiera otros humanos con el infinito deseo de ser como yo, sin embargo, ahora sé que preferiría incluso desearles la muerte a todos los aldeanos antes que recomendarles terminar en mi situación._

—Usted es tan bueno mi señor Saga, tan leal y gentil — _estas son la palabra dichas por las mujeres, tanto jóvenes como ancianas. Todas ellas se veían tan ingenuas además de frágiles, que seguramente ninguna podría ver lo que hay dentro de mí.  
Del otro lado de mi ser se puede ver todo lo contrario a lo que ellas me califican, si soy fiel pues también soy desleal; si soy gentil pues soy descortés y si soy bueno… pues soy malvado._

 _Todo esto era peor de lo que creía. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de ver ese lado oscuro dentro de mí; ese lado que pensé que jamás saldría, pero que a fin de cuentas tuvo que salir de la peor manera.  
Durante años hice de la vista gorda, intentando convencerme de que la otra mitad de mis ser no era más que una mentira.  
Solo hubo una persona que supo ver el lado malvado de mi corazón, y ese poder desgracia, fue mi hermano gemelo Kanon.  
Dicen que si tienes un gemelo jamás podrás ocultarle nada, y por desgracia, en mi caso este "mito" se comprobó tan cierto como que el sol brilla todos los días.  
Dos gemelos de géminis, un portador de la armadura y dos caras en una misma moneda. Una cara buena y la otra malvada.  
O como yo diría dos caras, una sombría y la otra iluminada, que serían las dos mitades de un espejo oculto en lo más hondo.  
Quise negarme a pensar que todo esto era cierto, no quería creer que había maldad en mí, se suponía que la sombra y el malvado era mi hermano no yo.  
Hace poco tiempo, Kanon me confeso que su deseo era unirse a mí para asesinar a la diosa Athena y gracias a los acontecimientos ocurridos ese mismo día, ese fatídico día, supe que sufriría las consecuencias de mi locura aun oculta.  
Recuerdo cada palabra de Kanon a la perfección._

* * *

 _Lo recuerdo todo. Ese día las olas golpearon salvajemente contra las filosas rocas encalladas alrededor de la prisión de Cabo Sunion, ahí fue en donde encerré a Kanon después de que perdiera la cabeza. Su mirada desafiante fija en mí, tan llena de odio mesclada con una maldad indescriptible y, aun así, podía verme a mí mismo en él.  
Se había ganado ese castigo por querer ensuciarme a mí y a Athena con sus planes diabólicos e inhumanos.  
El agua no tenía piedad de nada y subía cada vez más empapando todo su paso, único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de mi hermano. Irónico, ¿no lo creen?, después de dar una pelea inútil se muestra de rodillas suplicando que lo liberara de esa caverna._

— ¡Sácame de aquí Saga! — _Exclamó mi hermano con su voz tan idéntica a la mía_ —, ¡sácame de aquí! ¿Vas a matar tu propio hermano? ¡Sácame de aquí! — _volvió a exclamar._

 _Kanon no podía verlo, pero no me daba ningún placer haber tenido que llegar a esas medidas extremas. Hay momentos en que caballero debe dejar de lado sus sentimientos para poder hacer lo correcto ante todo, incluso si tu enemigo es tu propia sangre.  
Mi hermano parecía asustado, aunque no lo demostrara yo podía ver en sus ojos el miedo y el rencor que sentía en esos momentos._

—Kanon, estoy seguro de que nunca podrás salir de esta cárcel a menos que un dios te salve — _dije mirándole a los ojos. Mi propia sombra no dejaba de mirarme, juzgándome cada vez más y más_ —. Asi que deberás permanecer ahí hasta que tu mente se limpie, hasta que Athena te perdone.

 _Me giré en sentido contrario a mi hermano, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida de la prisión. Ya no quería seguir viendo su rostro, y mucho menos podía arriesgarme a que ensucie mi nombre y el de Athena con sus planes malignos.  
El sonido de las olas se mesclaba cada vez más con los gritos de mi hermano, que poco a poco comenzaron a oírse._

— ¡Un momento, somos hermanos de sangre!, ¡si tú me llamas maligno entonces tú también debes estar maldito porque somos de la misma familia! — _no podía soportar escucharlo hablar de esa forma, no más tiempo_ —. ¡Te estas engañando a ti mismo, algún día tu maldad seguramente te controlara! — _¿será que tal vez tenía razón?_ —. ¡Los fuertes deben controlar a los débiles!, ¿¡Qué hay de malo en eso!?... ¡dímelo! — _me era imposible hallar respuesta a una pregunta tan estúpida como esa_ —. ¡Dios me dio este poder!, ¿Por qué no puedo usarlo a mi gusto?

 _Me detuve en ese instante, dándole la espalda a Kanon. En ese pequeño instante, muchas dudas empezaron a azotar mi mente, no podía dejar de preguntarme si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto al no escuchar a Kanon.  
El poder no debe usarse a beneficio propio, sino para proteger a los demás de todos los peligros que los dioses causan al mundo. Pero aun así, las preguntas se aferraron a mi mente y yo me aferré cada vez más a ellas: ¿Qué hay de malo en usar el poder en beneficio propio? ¿Los fuertes deberíamos controlar a los débiles?... ¿será que verdaderamente hay maldad en mí? En ese momento tenía pocas o ninguna respuesta y Kanon no parecía ver eso ya que seguía aferrándose a la idea de que tarde o temprano me uniría él._

—Saga, juntos podemos dominar el mundo. ¡Compréndelo! — _mi mente comenzó a revolverse, la conciencia empezó a jugarme sucio con cada palabra_ —. Saga, seguiré diciendo siempre lo malvado que puedes llegar a ser, ¡lo diré siempre! ¿¡Me escuchas!? — _ya no lo soportaba más._

 _Mi deber no era dominar el mundo, sino ser dominado por una diosa a la cual debo proteger con mi vida. Ese es el deber de todo caballero dorado, y Shion sabia eso, fue por esa misma razón por la que Kanon no fue elegido en primer lugar como portador de la armadura de géminis. Mi hermano no sabía diferenciar entre el bien y el mal._

— ¡Maldición! — _solté un grito de molestia._

 _Me giré nuevamente y esta vez mis ojos se clavaron en los ojos de Kanon, un par de orbes verdes tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos entre sí. Miré su rostro por unos segundos, ese rostro que fue adornado por una sonrisa repugnante y llena de cinismo.  
La expresión facial de Kanon se mostraba como si en vez de ver a un humano estuviera viendo a un monstruo, y por desgracia ese monstruo… era yo.  
Siguió mirándome con esos ojos juzgadores, hasta que volvió a hablar._

—Saga, realmente eres malvado, recuerda eso — _poco a poco su sonrisa fue volviéndose como una cadena de carcajadas llenas de sadismo y odio mezclados. Ya era definitivo, ese que estaba ahí ya no era mi hermano gemelo, sino mi enemigo._

 _Solo tuve el valor para mirar al rostro de Kanon una última vez. Luego me voltee y empecé a caminar intentando ignorar mi conciencia.  
Mientras más me alejaba, menos se oía la voz de mi hermano. Ya casi eran susurros, pero sus carcajadas y manipulaciones seguían grabadas en mi mente.  
Muchas preguntas y ni una respuesta, eso era lo que más me desesperaba. Y por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, en el fondo muy en el fondo, sabía que Kanon tenía razón acerca de mí.  
Yo tengo una doble personalidad, y Kanon lo había descubierto.  
Por más hipócrita que suene tengo que decirlo de una vez por toda, me agrada sentir ese poder sobre los demás. Me agrada pensar que no hay nadie que se atreva a enfrentarse a mí por temor a la muerte, más allá de mis compañeros de armas.  
Mi lado malvado saldría algún día, tal vez más pronto de lo que yo podría imaginar pero a fin de cuentas… creo que ya era hora de dejarlo mandar sobre mí._

* * *

Cae el amanecer, y todo se va apagando.  
No hay ni una sola estrella que adorne la penumbra.  
No encuentro la luz y agonizo en silencio,  
solo escucho el gélido sonido de la desesperación.

 _Ese día volví muy tarde a mi templo. El atardecer amenazaba con esconderse para dar paso al brillo de la luna. Me quedé vagando por el santuario con la mirada totalmente perdida. Maldito Kanon, no puedo creer que haya logrado hacerme dudar de esta forma sobre Athena. No dejo de pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Kanon tenía razón.  
Los fuertes deben controlar a los débiles. Tal y como lo dije anteriormente, adoro sentir el miedo de los demás hacia mi infinito poder y ver como todos a mi alrededor se sienten intimidados.  
Ahora mismo la imagen de Aioros se me viene a la mente. El día en el que el patriarca lo eligió a él como su sucesor en lugar de elegirme a mí.  
Me causa mucho enojo revivir ese recuerdo hueco.  
Shion también pudo ver la maldad en mí, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera calificado para ser el próximo patriarca.  
Ahora mismo me pregunto: ¿qué es lo que no debe hacer para ser reconocido y valorado? Temo decir que no tengo esa respuesta, al igual que muchas otras, esta pregunta sigue siendo como un enigma que pronto se resolvería._

El viento va susurrando mi nombre en  
este cruel vacío.  
Se va debilitando mi infinita conciencia...  
Condenada a este duro sufrimiento  
y pesar desde épocas mitológicas.

 _Emprendí el rumbo a mi templo unos minutos antes de la media noche. Solo la oscuridad se veía en el cielo, ni una sola estrella que iluminara el firmamento. Aunque después de todo, ese tampoco había sido un día iluminado para mí.  
Los santos dorados más pequeños son demasiado curiosos, así que trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo para no llamar mucho la atención.  
Mientras que subía escalera por escalera, en mi interior rogaba no toparme con nadie más de camino a géminis, porque estaba seguro de que no podría ocultarme por mucho más tiempo.  
Estaba desesperado por quitar todas esas dudas e impulsos negativos de mi cabeza.  
Pase rápidamente por los templo de aries y tauro hasta llegar al mío… géminis.  
Por desgracia los dioses no escucharon mis suplicas, porque en la entrada de mi templo, sentado frente a mí, se encontraba Aioros de sagitario lanzándome una de sus bobas miradas preocupadas… y supe que ya se venían los regaños de parte del arquero._

Profundo abismo de la oscuridad  
Se despoja mi alma. Ante la angustia...  
y ya no deja a mi corazón funcionar.

 _Me detuve en seco. El viento comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos y mi capa de caballero, mientras que la azulina mirada de Aioros se clavaba en mis ojos verdosos.  
Había tanto sentimiento en esa mirada, que me causaba demasiada repugnancia, anqué no entendía el porqué de dicha reacción.  
Aioros se acercó lentamente ami y me sacudió duramente._

—Saga, ¿en dónde estaba? — _preguntó Aioros en un tono que no me dio lugar a réplicas de ninguna forma._

 _A mi parecer no era extraño que Aioros jugara el papel de madre en mi vida, después de todo está en su naturaleza preocuparse por todo y por nada.  
Ahora que lo pienso, por más que Aioros fuera mi amigo no tenía por qué contarle de todas mis "aventuras nocturnas" por el santuario (estoy siendo sarcástico)._

—Estuve paseando por ahí, cerca de las ruinas del santuario. No te preocupes arquero — _respondí intentando disimular mi notable frustración._

 _Me acerqué a Aioros y lo pasé de largo por unos centímetros. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irme a dormir y olvidas todos los sucesos ocurridos ese día._

—Esa no es una respuesta Saga, quiero que me digas que estabas haciendo en Cabo Sunion esta mañana — _dijo el de forma autoritaria._

 _Me detuve de golpe, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se abrieron hasta donde pudieron.  
¿Acaso Aioros me había espiado cuando estuve con Kanon en Cabo Sunion? Se supone que mi hermano era una sombra y estaba decreto que no debía ser visto por nadie… ni siquiera por el futuro patriarca.  
Apreté muy fuerte mis dientes, sentía que de pronto mi lengua se soltaría para mal._

— ¿¡Estabas espiándome!? ¿¡Que te da derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos Aioros!? — _no me di cuenta de que en ese momento levante mucho la voz._

—Saga, te eh notado muy extraño desde… — _Aioros bajó la mirada_ —… desde ese día en el templo del patriarca, solo quiero saber que te ocurre. Me preocupas porque eres uno de mis mejore amigos — _maldición, otra vez esa estúpida mirada de pena en sus ojos._

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, y lamento decirlo, pero tú y yo ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos — _mi lengua se soltó y no reflexioné en lo que decía._

 _Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar, pero estoy seguro de que en mi interior me moría por decirlas.  
Mi resentimiento hacia Aioros había crecido mucho desde ese día en que me robó el título de patriarca, me hace tan mal pensar así hasta podría considerarme un mal amigo por esto.  
Tal vez después de todo Aioros y yo jamás fuimos amigos de verdad, solo conocidos que peleaban codo a codo en misiones y batallas._

—Lo entiendo — _no me perdí la mirada herida que Aioros me lanzo._

 _Al ver el dolor en los ojos de mi anteriormente amigo, supe que con mis palabras le había hecho daño verdaderamente. Esa última frase suya fue gélidas como el hielo y llenas de un sentimiento muerto.  
El arquero sabía que no podía replicarme nada, porque si no terminaríamos perdiendo los estribos. Desde ese momento el guardián del noveno templo ya no era mi amigo, ahora solo es Aioros de sagitario._

* * *

Fui dolor, pero antes de eso fui humano.  
Ahora no se lo que soy, tal vez no soy nada,   
tal vez nunca fui nadie.

 _Entré a mi templo. Todo se veía más oscuro de lo que recordaba y con lo de Kanon y Aioros ya sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza.  
El dolor en mi cabeza me mataba, parecía que me iba a agarrar una migraña.  
Caminé alrededor de la sala, sinceramente no tenía nada que hacer así que me quedé un segundo allí reflexionando. Mi cabeza ya no me daba para más nada y ya casi pasaba la media noche._

 _Fui hacia mí cuarto que para mi suerte estaba ordenado. No prendí las velas, solo me que quite la armadura en medio de toda esa penumbra.  
Pero en ese momento algo me detuvo.  
¡Mi cabeza me estallaba! No podía soportarlo más. Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis dientes con mucha fuerza, puse mis manos en mi cabeza apretándolas en mi cabello.  
Intenté caminar hasta la mitad de la habitación. Fui hacia el espejo que estaba en el centro de la pared, aunque mantuve mi cabeza gacha. Con mucho esfuerzo levante la vista… no pude creer lo que veía.  
Mi cuerpo, mi cara y mi cabello estaban cambiando.  
La mitad de mi cabello se veía gris canoso y la otra mitad se veía de un azul vivo; uno de mis ojos se veía rojo y sin vida. La mitad de mi cuerpo se vio así.  
Los dolores continuaron, y yo me vi… vi mi reflejo en el espejo.  
Esa era la otra mitad de mi esencia, mi parte malvada que ahora se dejaba ver y cada vez me consumía más y más. No soporté ver esa figura.  
Me alejé bruscamente del espejo, que en un descuido se cayó al suelo. Lentamente fue cayendo a suelo hasta que el cristal se estrelló._

No le temo a la muerte, eso es lo de menos.  
la muerte me teme a mi.  
es por eso que intenta controlarme,   
porque sabe que puedo ser su marioneta.

 _Pude ver muchas cosas reflejadas en esos pequeños cristales rotos, cosas que en verdad me horrorizaron._

 _La muerte de Shion._

 _Yo como patriarca._

 _Mi visita mortal a Athena._

 _La muerte de Aioros._

 _Todo eso pude ver. Una última lagrima callo por mi mejilla, después todo se volvió rojizo. Estaba poseído por completo.  
A fin de cuentas Kanon tenía razón.  
Soy malvado y debo controlar a los más débiles, también así obtener un poder que ni los dioses puedan controlar. Pero para llevar a cabo mis planes primero debo hacerle una visita nocturna a Shion que seguramente se encuentra en Star Hill ahora mismo.  
Luego Aioros será el siguiente.  
La verdad es que ser malvado esta en mi naturaleza, desde tiempos inmemorable el destino de los géminis a estado escrito, y no se puede cambiar la página ya escrita._

 _La maldad es una parte de mí… de mi reflejo en el espejo._

Ya no hay nada que decir, ni nada porque luchar.  
Los vientos de mi destino me llaman... y ya jamas me soltaran.

Fin.


End file.
